


Purpose

by C4ybaby



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Kh3 can succ it, M/M, Multi, Multiple Xehanorts (Kingdom Hearts), Post-Canon, Sora (Kingdom Hearts) is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C4ybaby/pseuds/C4ybaby
Summary: "Kingdom Hearts sent you back for a reason that is beyond me Xehanort, and I'm not going to meddle in those affairs. Do you want your eggs scrambled?""Call me Xehan. Scrambled is okay."~•~•~A teenaged Master Xehanort is sent back to the worlds by Kingdom Hearts, and Sora is left to pick up the pieces... As always.Post-KH3KH3-Divergent





	1. Preface

_"Are you happy here, Nort?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"Huh?! You're trembling...!"_

_Xehanort stares down at his trembling hands, speech momentarily robbed from him. Eraqus stared at his friend with a sullen expression, wanting to reach out and grasp the quivering youth, and tell him that everything would be okay. He doesn't though, his hands are molded to his side. Eraqus hastily tears his wistful gaze away, knowing they had little time to spend such mundane moments together._

_The silence they share together is humble. Both friends look out into the horizon of the perfect world they had the opportunity to see one last time._

_Scala ad Caelum's beauty was unmatched to any other world._

_Eraqus sighs and looks away from the window, back at Xehanort._ _Why did he have to be the one to ruin such a perfect moment?_

_"They say you have to leave. Something about 'maintaining order' and 'new beginnings'. I don't really pay much attention to what they say anymore," Eraqus mumbled the last bit to himself, tense with spiritual conflict._

_Anguish tortured Xehanort, the restriction in his chest felt like a thousand burning suns were all alit underneath his clammy skin. He didn't want to go. Xehanort just got Eraqus back, and now he would have to leave his friend all over again?_

_Abruptly, Xehanort threw himself into Eraqus' comforting arms. Tears collect at the corner's of his eyes, burning like brimstone._

_"I don't want to go Eraqus. I'm so tired. I don't want to go back... Don't let me go!"_

_Xehanort fights against the force pulling him away from Eraqus, the last hope he had left, with all his might, but in the end it wasn't enough, and he felt Eraqus' warmth fade. Along with the warmth of the world._

_"Live a new life. Forget the old one. For me? Please?_ ** _Please_** _Xehanort? I wish you well._ "

 _Eraqus slips in one last peck, before the world dimmed, faded and vanished forever, taking Xehanort along with it_.


	2. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "he's not dead" was the first thing Sora thought, then thaturned into, "he's coming back" then that turned into, "I see him in my dreams, and in flashbacks. Sometimes he's killing Kairi. Other times it's me. On rare occasion... I'm reaching out for him, to help him, but he's already dead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cws  
> PTSD  
> Depression  
> Sora going through some dead archnemisis angst.
> 
>  
> 
> Unbetaed

He's had these pills for months.

Before the labels were torn to shreds; Sora was pretty sure that one of the bottles said "bubblegum" flavored. The other was... Uh... _Cotton candy?_ It wasn't like it mattered what flavor the labels said the pills were "supposed" to taste like; both bottles of pills tasted more like acid, than anything else.

The teen rolls his eyes, grabbing the bubblegum pills, before shutting the medicine cabinet firmly. The youth could sense it in his chest. It was going to be one of _those_ nights. 

~

Dinner was warm, and waiting to be devoured in the loft. The other worldly hero decided on making a simple grilled cheese, too tired from the nightly study sessions he attended earlier to fathom trying to make anything complex.

With Kairi so caught up in school, and Riku spending so much time off world, Sora had the time to think over his adventures; how they seemed so ethereal now that they were over.

Sora quickly snatches the remote, and turns on the T.V. Hoping for a distraction from these cruel realizations. A cartoonish dog character poses for a imaginary camera, but is foiled by an ugly looking rooster, who is equipped with a large hammer.

It get's a small laugh out of the boy, but it wasn't very boisterous, not like the one's he had once cheerfully laughed only a few months ago. _Had it really been only a few months ago?_ Sora stares at his plate. A shiver runs up his spine.

_"Very well done," The man whispers, Sora feels so insignificant in the moment._

_Was this really it?_

_Was that really all there was?_

_Just a "thanks kid, here's a cookie?"_

_Sora want's to scream at the man. Hit him. Tell him he's dumb for causing so_ _much_ _agony, and distress to_ _those_ _around him. He want's to tell the old delirious Master where he could shove his stupid God Complex._

_But it's too late. Master Xehanort is gone._

Needing another distraction, Sora checks his Gummiphone for any notifications from Riku, Roxas... Damn even a quick message from Mickey  would be nice.

Nothing----

"Aw. Really?"

Sora tosses his phone on the oversized lounge chair nearby, and watches the rest of the cartoons intensely. The feeling in his chest grows stronger, but the teen casually ignores it. Sora finishes a few episodes of the program, before his eyes, and limbs fall heavy.

The last thing Sora sees is the cartoonish dog panicking, and rushing off-screen to catch a fluttering letter.

~•~•~

Xehanort can't breathe.

Everything hurts, from the top to the bottom. _Everything._ Angry waves crash over him, and the darkness of the ocean's depths seeps into his skin, _into_ _his flesh._ A firm hand helps him up, banishing the cold darkness. Xehanort embraces this familliar light, "Eraqus?" He questions, breaking the surface of the water.

A chill runs down the youth's spine, and he feels that dreaded loneliness sink down into his stomach. The feeling  was like a tug of war inside his gut, and Xehanort would do anything to make it stop, "Eraqus!" He hisses, water clinging to his clothes, soaking them wet, ruining them beyond repair.

"Don't you leave me here Eraqus, don't do it!" The last remnant of the familliar light stays awhile, as if testing it's time, before it ----- inevitably, vanishes as well. Xehanort ungracefully slaps his hands on his ocean water, looking like a four year old who just got told "no" for the first time.

"Asshole!" Xehanort screams into the blotchy, inky, night sky.

It takes a few mintues for Xehanort to suck it up, and get out of the freezing  salt water. The teen sneezes, as a cold breeze threatens to knock him over.

He was so frustrated.

Nothing is like it was before. Nothing was _simple_. He has no vessels, he has no X-blade, he has no idea where he is, and he is somehow sixteen _again_ which was a whole other can of worms that understandably, Xehanort wasn't ready to open.

The streetlights are off, and the beach is empty, except for the occasional empty breeze sweeping the area. The teen surveyed the surrounding community. Houses and trees lined the lulled streets. Something within Xehanort resonated, as he watched the moon shine on the vast murky waters he had left behind.

_This is... Destiny Islands?_

Why would Eraqus drop him here of all places? This place... Was nothing, but a distant memory to him.

The teen marches sullenly onward.

~•~•~

 _"_ _Uh_ h!"

Sora jolts awake, hitting his leg on the table as he comes too. The feeling that erupted from his chest could only be described as being as intense, as pregnacy pains. The burn, and suddenness of it was akin to his entire soul being ripped apart, in an agonizingly slow way. The teen chokes down another sob. That same emptiness from before swallows him in it's grasp.

 _Sora doesn't bode too well the next few_ _weeks_ _after the war._

 _Wakka, Tidus and Selphie are ecstatic to see him, Riku and Kairi. Everyone relaxes at the beach,_ _playing_ _games, and catching up. Isa is here too. Lea invited him. The Twilight Town kids hitched a ride with Roxas, and Naminé was brought to the beach by Riku. Sora knew he should be happy to see everyone interacting and having fun, but no matter what happened Sora couldn't  thinking about the war._

 _"he's not dead" was the first_ _thing_ _Sora_ _thought_ _, then that turned into, "he's coming back" then_ _that_ _turned into, "_ _I_ _see him in my dreams, and in flashbacks. Sometimes he's killing Kairi. Other times it's me. On rare occasion..._ _I'm reaching_ _out for him, to help him, but_ _he's already_ _dead."_

_..._

_He tells Riku this. Riku makes a fuss and tells Ienzo._

_..._

_Ienzo says something about post trauma... Sora knows those aren't the exact words he used, but the teen doesn't think much on it._

_..._

_He get's pills from Ienzo, but doesn't take them the first few days._

_..._

_Riku hears about this._

_..._

_Riku makes him take the pills._

"Distractions..." Sora mutters, cerulean eyes dancing around the loft in a frantic manner. "Distractions..." His eyes land on the Gummiphone, and He grabs the blasted sthing.

A notification pops up.

It's a picture Riku posted. It looks like a cushy date. Naminé is dressed nicely, her smile as radiant as Kairi's.  **'Happy with her. Naminé is so special to me, I'll be leaving for D** **estiny** **Islands** **soon, don't really want to be away for too long"**

His eyes linger on one phrase in the caption. _"don't really want to be away for too long."_ Sora swallowed audibly, as if forcing himself to take an awful spoonful of medicine. "Wow! What an awesome picture!" Sora enthused, clenching his teeth. The pain doesn't disappear, it just dulls down.

Just, as Sora shuts off the Television, and starts to relax---

Then the windows burst. No, the wind doesn't force the windows open. The glass literally implodes, and shatters. Sending shards of serrated glass  _everywhere._ It cut's Sora's hands, and cheek.

On the floor, a slivernette groans. His sides were burning like embers.

_"This fantasy your living has to stop Sora!"_

_"It's not a fantasy Riku!"_

Sora screams. He screams until his voice grows hoarse, and until he passes out.

Xehanort stares at the boy, as he slept.

_"Where did I go wrong?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess you can say I think Sora's relationship with Xehanort would be complex. (After KH3, if Sora did not disappear) I would like to think He misses the man, but at the same time has PTSD from the time he fought with him.
> 
> THIS IS KH3 CANON DIVERGENT... SORA DOESN'T DISAPPEAR!


	3. Try but Fail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I do adult-y stuff!" 
> 
> Xehanort sincerely doubted that, what adult uses the word adult-y? This got him started on the fact that Sora was unattended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cws  
> None

"You sleep so soundly."

The voice is smooth, and rich. Sora groans, reaching up into the darkness of the room. His eyes bind with Xehanort's, the teen watched the otherworldly iries flicker like a controlled flame. Sora squirmed away from the boy at the end of his bed, bringing his knees underneath his chin.

"Go away," Sora whispers. "You aren't alive... You're not _real._ " Xehanort pitied the hero. How had this boy bested him? The world's may never know.

"Sora," Xehanort called out, watching as the boy became still in his movement.

"I'm real and I need your _expertise_."

~•~•~

Sora offers Xehanort some sort of bubbly juice from the fridge, the man kindly rejects the boy's offer. Sora shrugged, and popped the drink open, guzzling the fizzy liquid until nothing remained. He wipes his mouth and continues going through the fridge naming off a variety of foods, and drinks.

"Artificially flavored Paopu soda? Ew it's past expiration. Er---Okay I have some chocolate milk? Do you want that? Um. Do you like milk?" Those innocent, soft blue eyes peered over at Xehanort. The man sighs, and reluctantly takes the chocolate milk. The packaging was childish. A small cardboard box with cartoon characters, and big colorful font that jumped out and assaulted Xehanort's eyes.

The man punctures the box with the provided straw, and sips the drink. He hadn't noticed that Sora was watching the process, until he glanced up. "So... You're here? You aren't---" Sora's words fell, and gradually faded off. The teen turns away quickly, taking out a carton eggs, and a chilled package of pork slices, what were they called again? _Bacon_. Xehanort thinks. _It's called bacon._

"We'll talk after breakfast!" Sora enthused. Xehanort sipped his milk in silence. It was much too early for breakfast, in his opinion, the sun hadn't even risen past the horizon yet. Bored from sitting around in the kitchen, Xehanort made his way into the loft, clumsily knocking over a vase.

"Eek!" Sora squeaked out, jumping at the sound of the vase hitting the pillowy carpet. Xehanort raises an eyebrow at this.

"You certainly are jumpy boy," Xehanort pointed out, picking up the decorative vase with grace. "Something you have to say?" Sora swallowed audibly, the sizzling aroma of the bacon and eggs filled the air.

"Nothing! I just--ugh."

Xehanort stares at the youth, encouraging him to use his words. Sora squirmed, turning his back on Xehanort. The man watched the inexperienced boy, until he grew annoyed by seeing the younger struggle to cook. _Idiotic youth. Over cooking that bacon._ Xehanort turned away from the disaster, focusing solely on exploring the house.

The house isn't very big. There is a bathroom, a bedroom, a kitchen and a loft. The bedroom is messy. A typical teenager's room, clothes are spewn across the floor, the closet is over flowing with trash and other junk. Dusty cutesty toys are half hidden underneath the large sized bed. The be itself has blue star sheets, and a paopu fruit printed blanket. Frankly it looked tacky. Xehanort sighs, and makes the messy bed.

"Such a hassle," He grumbled. The moment Xehanort set the cover over the sheets a small red bound book toppled to the floor, the master picks up the book with curiousity. "Where did you come from?" Xehanort glared at the small bound book. The hand writing wasn't very pretty, and the table of contents skipped numbers.

Xehanort feels no shame in opening the book. Inside he finds a rather stale KEEP OUT written inside the cover. In all honesty Xehanort found it cute.

_Kairi_ _says it's nice to write out your thoughts. I've been bothered lately, like  the worlds are safe, but I just feel...Bad_ _? How can everyone go back_ _to_ _normal_ _after_ _everything we went through? Xehanort is gone. I don't know why that bothers me._

_It shouldn't matter, but it does._

_There will be no adventures like that one. There will be no more convulted plans to put an end to, or anymore Hasbeens. I think I'm lost without him, and that kinda is scary._

Xehanort could handle reading anymore. He places the book underneath the bed, and made his way out of the bedroom.

~•~•~

"It was foolish to let me stay here," Xehanort states, his mind wandering off. "I could kill you in a instance. So why do you hesitate in striking me down?" Sora hides his emotion almost flawlessly, he kept that grin plastered on his face, even as Xehanort interrogated him. The sheer will alone was impressive.

"Kingdom Hearts sent you back for a reason that is beyond me Master Xehanort, and I'm not going to meddle in those affairs. Do you want your eggs scrambled?"

"Call me Xehan. Scrambled is okay." Xehanort mentally facepalmed. Why did he said that? Sora smiled brighter, he nodded, and returned to scrambling the egg yolk with his spatula.

The boy tried his hardest. His tongue stuck out in concentration, and his hand shaking uncontrollably. Xehanort wanted to laugh at how much effort it took the hero to scramble some eggs. It was endearing, as it was troubling.

"Whelp! The eggs are done." Sora turned around quickly. "You should take a shower! I have some clothes you can borrow if you want." Xehanort sneered at the idea of wearing some teenage heroes clothes, but a shower did sound nice.

"May I?"

Sora disappeared and reappeared faster than lightning. "You're a bit bigger than me, so I have some of Riku's clothes you can borrow." The teen had some folded clothes, soap, and a towel in his arms. Xehanort graciously took the bundle.

~•~•~

"The bacon is a bit... brunt? Sorry for that" Sora laughs. He sets Xehanort's plate down, turned on the TV in the loft, then disappeared into the bathroom. Xehanort watched the screen with disgust. Sora returns, and sets his plate next to Xehanort's. "Sooo... Master Xehanort--- Um! Xehan! Sorry."

"You are... Werid," Xehanort stated.  Sora stared at Xehanort for a while, the ex-master thought that the boy surely would have been offended. He isn't, the teen smiles almost acknowledgingly. Xehanort takes a bite out of the bacon and Immediately shudders from revolution. It was hard to chew through, and so oily. Xehanort watched Sora eat the bacon joyously, with his eyes glued to the television.

There is still an naive innocent in Sora's eyes. Xehanort could see it as the boy watched the colorful screen with a wonder. The man felt a flicker of emotion in his chest, his mouth word vomited again, just as he did before when he told Sora to call him Xehan.

"You're still so childish. It's alarming." Xehanort was scared by his own voice, something about being with Sora made his mouth move faster than his mind. The hero smiled at these words, and licked his fingers clean.

"I do adult-y stuff!" Xehanort sincerely doubted that, what adult uses the word adult-y? This got him started on the fact that Sora was unattended. Where were the parental figures in his life? Again, the word vomit took over.

"Where are your parents?" The boy grew silent. Xehanort pressed his lips into a thin line.

"There was... A huge fire a few years back. A few survivors. My parents weren't one of them" Sora swallowed. "Riku's lucky enough to come home and talk to his parents anytime he wants, Kairi's dad is literally a phone call away, but me---" Sora was crying. Thick tears slid down his cheeks, gathering at his chin. "Sorry, Master---Xehan." Xehanort rolls his eyes and captured the small hero in a hug.

"Shhh Now, now, compose yourself child. We have no time for waterworks."

"Um. Thanks." Sora pulls away, but not before brushing his fingers along Xehanort's jawline. "Are you going to stay like this? What happened? Why are you so small? How old are you now?"

"I fear I do not know what happened, or if I will stay like this." Xehanort looked down at his small, unburdened hands. No callous. No wear, or tear. They were soft, and they were smooth, "But I do know I'm around your age."

"So seventeen?"

"Perhaps."

The boy grins.

~•~•~

Sora snores loudly, he is louder than the talking cartoon animals on the screen and much louder than the early birds singing. Xehanort pries the boy away from the Television, placing him on the sectional. The man vacuums, and washes the dirty dishes.

The sun filters through the drapes, coloring the room a burgundy color

Sora's snores are replaced by subtle whining. It takes Xehanort a while to understand that Sora was having a nightmare, or something of that calibre.

"Wake up," Xehanort grumbled shaking the youth.

Sora opened his tearful eyes, and looked around in panic. When he saw Xehanort he Immediately calmed down.  "Sorry," Sora whispered. "Hey, Xe---"

A knock at the door cuts Sora off. Xehanort watched the boy go from confusion, to realization, to fear.

"Whose that?" Xehanort questioned, Sora got to his feet and ushered Xehanort into his room.

"Kairi!" Sora squeaked, before firmly shutting the door. Xehanort looked at the painted wood with disappointment.

Alone again. ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao, I just love the idea of Xehanort being an eighty-something year old being trapped in a fucking sixteen year old body.
> 
> He's over here like;  
> "I remember when I was young.
> 
> Also hi... this is unbetaed and written at the ass crack of dawn.


	4. Mourn and Grieve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't judge me, and don't judge them! You have no right to march in here and tell me what to do, and not do. You're not my Master!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cws  
> Unbetaed 
> 
> \- talk of pill popping  
> -talk of depression  
> -talk of bedwetting  
> -verbal abuse  
> -mental exhaustion

"Are you well?" The princess asked. Her tea now cold from how long it has sat in front of her. Sora nodded mutely, all he could think of was Xehanort. Was he bored? What if Sora opened that door and the man wasn't there the entire time--- no. The man is real this time. Sora made certain of that. No more illusions.

"Sora?" The teen looked up at his friend with puppy dog eyes. Kairi looked over him wearily. "Have you been having the..." The princess trailed off, looking for a certain way to word her sentence. Sora saved her the work, and answered before she could finish talking.

"No no, I'm fine really Kai." Sora stood up from his chair, and helped Kairi out of her's. "You should really leave, I have this new show, and you wouldn't want to be sit here, bored, watching it with me." Kairi struggles, wanting to stay and figure out what was wrong with her friend, but Sora shut her out completely.

"But--- I love watching stuff with you!"

"Kai, seriously. You need to leave." Kairi wants to argue, protest against leaving, but her eyes downcast. She uses all her strength to pull away from Sora, and retreat to the front door. The hurt expression on her face, tore Sora up inside.

"Call me when you feel up to it. I'll always be an open ear," Kairi whispers, the door closeung softly behind her petite figure. Sora sighs. He takes a very seconds to gather himself,  before he starts lumbering to his bedroom door. Sora opens the door, and Xehanort says something, but Sora doesn't quite catch it. Too absorbed in his own pity.

"Are you alright? You look dastardly," Comments Xehanort. His hands were placed on his hips delicately, as he looked over the absolutely broken boy. Sora doesn't even grace him with a wistful smile, or witty retort. The boy just shrugs lazily. This angered Xehanort to some extent. "Come now, your room is a mess! You haven't showered yet, and you've been hallucinating these pasts weeks. Whatever is the matter hero? It seems you've given up on yourself!"

The teen whispers something Xehanort can't hear. "Stop muttering." The master wielder immediately commands.

"Everything is tough," Sora swallowed.

"What is tough? You have to be clear."

"Living. I don't know why... I...I'm dumb... I...I have no life skills... my teacher says how am I going to function in social  situations if I'm failing remedial classes.... I... I... Life is s...scary...a..adulting is h...hard..." The boy sobs once more, but this time he wraps himself in Xehanort's empty embrace. The man is shocked by this, Xehanort is cold with his approach, but soon warms underneath the desperate hero's touch.

"Don't be so rash. Life is a gift you did not ask for, but you must accept it, and move on... Even if it has flaws. Everyone is moving in there own time, do not force yourself to speed up." Xehanort internally cringed, he sounded too much like Eraqus saying that. Sora pulls away, and smiles. The teen awkwardly brushes his finger  underneath his nose. An old habit.

"Thanks..."

~•~•~

Xehanort observed Sora.

The boy seemed happier with a pint of ice-cream, and that stupid cartoon show he likes so much playing. Xehanort couldn't help, but think of how Sora was ruining his Lunch with that huge container of ice-cream. The man laughed callously to himself, he can't wrap his head around the fact that he was trusting this child with finding out why Kingdom Hearts spat him out like three day old casserole.

Xehanort holds his hand out, and tried to summon No Name. Alas nothing came from his attempts. Annoyed Xehanort ripped out a trashbag, and marched out of the kitchen. He may as well make himself useful. Sora perked up at the noise, he turned and smiled doefully.

"Hey Xeha, where are you going?" Sora calls out, spoon still in stuck his mouth.

"I'm going to go clean up your room... Is that okay?" Sora didn't pay much mind to Xehanort, just waved his hand, and told the man to have at it. The youth turns on his heel and saunters toward the bedroom. Sora laughs, as a fox hit a cat with a comically large sledgehammer. Xehanort shook his head at the sight, but a smile somehow wormed itself onto his curled lips.

Hurriedly Xehanort disappears into the bedroom, equipped with his trash bag, and broom.

Sora hummed, and checked his Kingstagram.

~•~•~

The room told a story. A story about depression, age, and loneliness. Xehanort starts with the clothes on the floor. He puts them in the basket, assuming they were dirty, and in need cleaning. He then starts bagging any sort of trash he sees littering the floor. Old candy wrappers, old assignments with a big ol' F painted across the front in bright red. Xehanort shook his head.

A pupil would be disabled by such things. The educational system was flawed. To think that this little letter f was rendering Sora, the hero who bested him, Xehanort Of all people. It was sad in and of itself, but Xehanort did not want to think of these shortcomings. Once done with trash, the man swept up small crumbs, and trash residue, into a pile.

With that done, Xehanort took a break. Exhaustion coated him like a thin linen sheet. It spread through him like a curse. Starting in his torso, and moving into his limps. Xehanort retaliated, wanting nothing more than to finish the job he started. Slowly, the youth gathered the strength to get up. 

The closet was by far the worse of the room. Junk flowed out of it, and Xehanort had to cover his nose, as a foul stench entrapped in the closet flowed out into the air. "What in heart's name?" Quickly the man pulled out a bag from the back of the small closed in area. The smell grew even more intense.

Xehanort gagged, as he eyes wept solemnly. At the mercy of the stench.

He opened the bag finding nothing, but a sheet, powered blue lounge pants, and boxers. Xehanort turned his head away, taking a breath. The smell was more concentrated here, almost acidic, like... Pee. Xehanort realizes in shock. The 'teen' reels.

Sora wets the bed?

~•~•~

Xehanort had put the sheets in the wash. He was slow in doing so, because he was not looking forward to confronting Sora. It was awkward to address, but necessary. Xehanort did not want to sound intrusive. He was grateful that Sora had even bothering to let him stay, yet something in the man's gut told him that Sora was the reason he was sent back.

No one should live like this.

Especially someone who defeated him in battle. Xehanort respected Sora, and that was why it hurt so much to see the hero torn down to the lowest of low.

When Xehanort entered the room the teen was casually sitting with a now soupy container concoction of Ice Cream. "Sora?" Xehanort calls, gathering the boy's attention.

Calmly, the boy turned and rubbed his eyes. His eyes were tired, as if the teen could benefit from a nice nap. Sora's posture relaxed. "Yeah? What's up, did you finish the roo--" Xehanort couldn't even look at the teen.

"How long have you been wetting the bed child?" Xehanort queried, interrupting Sora.

Xehanort veered his eyes over just enough to catch Sora tense up. From the corner of his eye he saw the teen's visage go from tired to horrified. Sora shook his head, shooting up from his seat, and spilling the soupy ice cream on the carpet, although the youth was too petrified to care. "I forgot about that!" The teen runs his fingers through his hair, yanking at his scalp as he did so. "I haven't done that in a while! Please don't misinterpre---"

"Do not ignore me, I have no tolerance for such behavior. I asked how long?" Xehanort commands. Sora shrunk back from Xehanort, chewing mindlessly on his hair, as stress over took him.

"It wasn't immediate! I just get nightmares at night, and have a few accidents, it isn't a big deal, it been happening for just a few weeks now."

"Weeks!" Xehanort roars. Sora flinched at the booming sound. "Where are your friends? Your power? The dog? The duck? Where is that fool of a Master, Riku? Where is...Anyone?"

"They shouldn't have to worry about me. I'm fine----"

"No you are not!" Xehanort crushes Sora's wrist in his hand. Irritated.

"The pills are suppose to help with symptoms! Ienzo said---"

"They aren't doing a good job at it! Stupid youth, negligence of your mind will result in the corrosion of your body."

"I'm oka---"

"Denial of your problems will not wisk them away!" Sora pulled away from the man, falling onto the floor. Xehanort sighs, and goes to help Sora up. The boy Kingdom Key summoned, and pointed at the man's neck, before Xehanort could take another step.

Xehanort was not shocked by this, he did not flinch, as the boy stood, blade still drawn, with a determination burning in his eyes. "Don't judge me, and don't judge them! You have no right to march in here and tell me what to do, and not do. You're not my Master!" Xehanort rolled his eyes, and placed his hand on Sora's key. Sora squirmed, pulling back "Get away, or I'll---"

"Do what boy? If you wanted to strike me down you would have already done it." Xehanort walks closer. "Weak," he seethes. Sora shakes, as Xehanort pulled the Key out of his hand. "You disappoint me..." Sora did not know what to say, Xehanort practically took his breath away. The key clatters to the floor, and dissipates in a flurry of light. Sora retracts himself, putting distance between him and Xehanort. Wanting nothing more than to remove himself from this predicament.

"Please..." Sora whispered to himself, eyes closed, as he calmed himself down.  "Don't act like you're worried. It's creepy."

Xehanort breathes. Just breathes. Slowly he approached Sora.

"Child. I'm frustrated. Not at you. Just at the way Kingdom Hearts has shunned me, has shunned you. Don't you feel cheated? You save the worlds, and yet here you are... Once again trapped in a bubble. Are you even a Keyblade Master yet?" Xehanort waits for Sora to answer, when he does it's low.

"My life isn't perfect, but... Can't get worse hm?" Xehanort opened his mouth to speak, but Sora cuts him off. "What about you Master? You trained all these years, made a plan to rewrite the worlds, that in the end got foiled by a stupid teenager, and for what? To be turned away by the very thing you thought you knew the most? The thing you cared about the most?" Sora chuckles his body  growing tired. "I feel bad for you Master Xehanort, but don't worry." Sora yawns, rubbing his eye lethargically. "We'll learn to deal with it...together..."

The teen casually falls asleep, letting his lethargy that the argument caused overcome him.

"You..." Xehanort hisses. "Stupid boy."

~•~•~

Xehanort hummed, as he prepares a late lunch. Ham, and cheese Sandwiches. Extra cheese with the crusts cut off of Sora's slices. Xehanort could say with certainty that Sora was the type to want crusts cut off. Leaving the Sandwiches in the kitchen, Xehanort entered the bedroom to wake Sora from his nap. It had been hours since the altercation, and Xehanort had time to think about what Sora had said.

Xehanort shook Sora awake roughly. There was no care in his touch, no warmth. "Wake up." He commanded, sneering at the comatose boy. "I made lunch." Sora moaned in pain, and quivered in fear. Xehanort jostled the boy once again. To no avail.

"It's so dark....dark...I can't see..."

"It's a dream. Be stronger, smarter, and wake up!"

"It's scary... Riku!" Sora jumped out of the bed, holding his hands out, as if he was catching someone. Xehanort watched the ordeal with a keen eye. It take a few seconds for Sora to blink away whatever fog he was in, and several mintues, before Sora registers Xehanort in his room.

The brunette blushes at this.

"Um. Hi Xeha!"

"I made Lunch."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I'm alive! Yeah real life has been hectic, but I will power through! If you want updates, or want to poke me about my writing, send me a message on my tumblr c-4-ybaby! __


	5. Lie and Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wanna go home?" Xehanort felt his heart swell at the mention of home. 
> 
> "Indeed. That would be pleasant. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CWs  
> \- none

"Sooo... You can't even summon your Keyblade. What's it called?" Xehanort was surprised by the sudden shift in topic. Up until now Sora had been nimbly eating the salad that Xehanort had made him. The master sighed and turned the Television down.

"The Keyblade, No Name, is an ancient relic. It is to be respected--"

"No Name? What a dumb name for such an important relic!" Sora announced, continuing to eat the parts of the salad he thought to be more enjoyable.

"I wasn't the one who named---"

"I would have named it like Goatslayer or something," Sora interrupted, smiling up innocently at Xehanort. The Masters visage grows grim with frustration. "Hm, Maybe Kingdom Hearts doesn't want you to have it?" Although the boy wasn't particularly bright Xehanort thought he may be onto something. Okay so maybe Kingdom Hearts didn't want him to have No Name. Big whoop. Now what?

"Boy, what do you want to do now?"

"Hmmm," Sora hummed in thought, before smiling up at Xehanort. "I have no idea! But I'm sure we'll figure it out."

~•~•~

They did indeed "figure it out" although Xehanort was unhappy with his situation. Sora smiled as he trotted along the dead street lights. Xehanort pulled the hood of his jacket down further. Not wanting to arose questions about who he was, and what he was doing with their local "hero boy." Xehanort groaned as he bumped into Sora's back. The boy had came to a sudden stop, before Xehanort could ask what they boy was doing he turned around.

"Okay! We're here!"

"Oh goodie." The clothing shop wasn't very big, located between a fairly large sweets shop and a minuscule flower shop. "Let's go in," Sora enthused, opening the door for Xehanort. Slowly, Xehanort walked into the shop. The interior design was rustic. With various out of date clothes lining the walls, and large jewellery rack in the middle of the room with several smaller ones surrounding it.

"Hello and welcome to-- Oh Hey, Sora!" A girl working the register smiled charmingly at Sora. Her hair was curled in an odd fashion? Xehanort had no other words to describe it.

"Hey Selphie!" Sora smiles widely at the girl. "How are Wakka and Tidus?"

"I mean school is out in like _a week_ so they're trying to study for exams and stuff, but enough of that---" The girl, Selphie, cuts her self off. Instead more interested in looking up at Xehanort. "Who's Mr. Tall Dark and Mysterious?"  The girl quires her eyes sultry. Sora didn't seem to catch the que. He chuckles and scratches his cheek.

"An outsider friend? Haha," Sora answers vaguely, looking at Xehanort with a touch of fear in his eyes. Knowing that the man was so much more than just a outsider. The girl looks behind Sora at Xehanort. The man feels disgusted by her temptatious gaze.

"Hey Mr.Outside Friend got a name?" Selphie asks her lips puckered in excitement. Slowly, she leaned over just enough to display her *ahem* assets.

"Xehanort," Xehanort replied quickly, looking away from the girl's cleavage. Selphie almost squeals in alarm.

"His voice is soooo deep. Ah!"  Sora chuckles awkwardly. His hands grapped onto Xehanort's sleeve and pulled him away.

"We--uh-- have to go," Sora said, tracking back to the door. Selphie waved suggestively at Xehanort.

"Bye Sora! _Bye Xehanort~"_ Xehanort ignores the girl. He felt a shiver of disgust as the bell rung, signalling their leave, as they left Sora looked up at Xehanort apologetically.

"Sorry she's usually not like that..." Xehanort rested his hand on Sora's head, patting the boy hesitantly, before retracting his hand and looking away stoically.

"It's fine."

"Wanna go home?" Xehanort felt his heart swell at the mention of _home._

"Indeed. That would be pleasant. "

~•~•~

It was around dinner time when the princess returned again. Sora, of course, had panicked and shoved Xehanort into the nearby side closet. Sora laughed at her awful attempt at jokes, and interacted with her terrible small talk. Her sweet, and soft spoken voice echoes through Xehanort's ears. Her voice annoyed the man for a reason unknown to him. This in turn irritated the man for he was _supposed_ to be a knowledgeable and wise Master.

"Since when have you ever cook anything besides oatmeal and prepackaged ramen for dinner Sora?" Kairi asked, her voice honeyed. Xehanort had been cooking the salmon Sora had bought at the market today for dinner, before he'd been rudely interrupted. For reasons unknown the princess's questioning was grating on Xehanort's nerves.

"Uh. I was trying something new," Sora answered, eyes shifting away.

"I'm surprised you didn't burn the house down ha." Kairi got up from her seat in the living room, and hugged the boy. "Got to go Sora. Be back to check up on you soon!" Sora inhaled as she hugged him. The good memories he had with her flooding back, and making him feel warm.

"Yeah Kai. See you later."

The princess left, and Xehanort stumbled out of the closet. Sora tried talking with Xehanort, even repeating jokes that Kairi had told him to lighten the mood, but whatever good mood the man was in before had all but vanished. Just as Sora was going to confront Xehanort on his awful mood, the man set the boy's dinner down with his pills.

"Peppered Salmon, enjoy." The plate was put down roughly. It made a terrible sound. Sora snapped back at Xehanort his eyes angry.

"What is your deal---"

"I'll be in the shower, After you eat wash up and turn in for the night. "

For reasons unknown Xehanort felt like destroying everything in sight, but for also reasons unknown he did not want to hurt Sora.

What an unfortunate day.

~•~•~

Although Xehanort had told Sora he needed to go to sleep after eating. Sora had instead waited for Xehanort right beside the bathroom door with new clothes for the man. Hahah. That'll teach Xehanort not to tell him what to do! Also, Sora wanted to see if the man was feeling better, not that he would admit that was his real intention.

Xehanort took a long time in the shower. Sora was pretty sure he was never coming out. The teen had liked, favorited, bookmarked and commented on over eighty posts on Kingstagram, and the man still was in the shower. Sora had just been nodding off when the door opened, and light flooded Sora's eyes. Xehanort tightened his grip on the towel around his hips.

"Child? Have you been out here this entire time? You ignored a direct order from me---"

"Hey, are you alright?" Sora whispers, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Xehanort paused, when he found no words to say he closed his mouth. "I got some pajamas for you." Xehanort took the clothes and sighed.

"Chil---Sora. You didn't---"

"I wanted to." Xehanort rushed into the bathroom and closed the door. A few minutes later Xehanort emerged from the bathroom. The pajamas were Riku's so they hugged Xehanort in uncomfortable places, but other than that they were alright.

"You look nic---" Sora was interrupted by a kitten like yawn that erupted from his mouth. Xehanort looked down at the pitiful hero, sighing he helped the boy up and onto his feet.

"Come on. You should have been sleep hours ago."

Sora got underneath the covers, and just as Xehanort was about to leave Sora grabbed his hand.

"Hey. Stay. The couch can't be that comfortable."

For a reason unknown. Xehanort got underneath the covers with Sora.

~•~•~

Xehanort woke up moderately happy, although Sora's side of the bed was cold, and unmade. Xehanort grumbled about it underneath his breath. The man fixed up the bed, and made his way out to the loft.

Sora stood in the middle of the room. He wore a wrinkled school blazer over a white button up with some slacks, and black tennis shoes. Xehanort watchee curiously as he argued on the phone with someone.

"What do you mean you're pushing it to a later date?! You said you were coming back!" Sora shouts pointedly into the phone, pausing for the other person to speak. Xehanort watches angry tears well up in the hero's eyes. "Whatever you ASSHOLE!" The boy screams, before hanging up the phone and throwing it across the room. Silence was exchanged between the two of them, before Sora sat down next to Xehanort and tirelessly sobbed.

"What ails you boy?" Xehanort queried, rubbing Sora's hair through his fingers.

"Riku lied," Sora sobbed out, throwing himself onto Xehanort. The man stiffens at the contact. "He's not coming back! I know he isn't, he wants to stay playing family with _Naminé_."

"Come now Sora." Xehanort said, taking Sora by the arm and dragging him to the bathroom. Once they entered he makes Sora wash his face. Sora does so without challenge , then lumbers onward to the loft to watch whatever show is on.

"Ugh, reruns from last night." Sora turns the Television off. Xehanort on the other hand has preoccupied himself with retrieving the cracked Gummiphone from the floor. Once located Xehanort grabbed it and returned the phone to it's owner. Sora took the device hesitantly. "Thank you," Sora whispers, enclosing his hand around the phone.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"Cereal is fine. I'm running low on groceries, and I have to go to school soon." Xehanort nodded. Cereal it is then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. I'm not dead.


	6. Laugh but Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dream. Sora blushes, as he raced to the bathroom with a change of clothes. 
> 
> He hoped to god he hadn't done anything embarrassing in his sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw  
> -Wet dreams lol  
> -Xehanort just wants to be a good housewife  
> -implied canon character death

The market was overly crowded. The influx of bustling people rubbing against eachother in the heat of the morning sun, alongside the fetid unrestrained smell of B.O and market produce made this trip one to remember. Xehanort scanned the market for any produce that might have been valuable for at least dinner. The vegetable stand had been all but cleared. The only things left were broccoli, celery and carrots. Sora hated brocolli, and celery, but tolerated Carrots. Xehanort sighed.

"If I may inquire? A bundle of carrots is 200 munny. Correct? Why is it that you charge so much for such a minuscule amount? Only three medium sized carrots for that much feels like a scam."

"U-uh. We try to price out items at a reas---"

"I'll give you 170 munny for six carrots."

"We only accept 200 munny for three."

Xehanort gritted his teeth. Goddamnit

~•~•~

"See you tomorrow Sora!"

"See you!" The enthusiastic boy waved goodbye to his friends as he approached his front porch. Once Selphie and Kairi were out of sight, Sora picked up the fake rock from it's respectable spot near the door, and revealed a silver key.

Sora set his back down as he entered the house. "Xehanort?" He calls from the front door, taking off his shoes and setting then aside in the process.

"In the kitchen," Xehanort replied, chopping up the rest of the vegetables he acquired for the stew. Sora watched the man silently from the island counter. "Dinner will be done shortly, aren't you going to wash up and prepare your medicine?" Xehanort questions, looking at Sora from his prephrical vision. The boy squirmed, arguing with himself for a moment, before hopping out of the chair he was seated on.

"Okay," Sora says in a swift quiet voice. He stares at Xehanort for a long time lips pursed. _Unmoving_. Xehanort can feel the lingering stare, knowing that something was eating away at the boy Xehanort sighed, and lowers the heat of the stove. Turning around he was met by Sora's painful expression. Silent fat tears rolled down the teenagers face. Sora tried to wipe them up with his sleeve, but they continued to flow.

"Child, stop that incessant sobbing," Xehanort scowled, wiping Sora's redden cheeks with his own fingers. The tears still came. "What is it that makes you cry so _needlessly_?" Xehanort is met with a soild hug around his middle.

"Idunno. I'm just sad." More tears. Xehanort shudders as the salt water wets his shirt. Xehanort is hesitant. Being comforting was never his strong suit. Eraqus had always berated him for that, but slowly Xehanort whispers reassurances to the insecure child.

"Sora---Child-- Don't cry."

"Master are you sad?"

"Why would you say tha---"

"You're crying too."

Xehanort pulled Sora away from his midsection, making sure to be as gentle as possible, then he put his hand on his own cheek. It was wet too, slickened up with tears he had no idea were welling up in his eyes.

 _"'s okay Master," Whispers Sora, letting his arms wrap around the shocked man's midsection_ yet again. " It's okay to cry."

_~•~•~_

_"Hey," Sora calls. The endless sea of sky_ _drifting_ _as far as the eye can reach. Master Xehanort is sitting next to him. He looks tired. Worn out. "You're old you again," Sora said, conversing with the man as best as he could. The teen gives Xehanort a lopsided smile, before looking away at the endless horizon. "Y'know when you_ _aren't_ _trying to kill me and my friends, or making long winded speeches about Kingdom Hearts. You look calm. Defenseless almost." Sora looks back at the older Master._

_"Hey? You okay---" Sora reaches out to touch the man's face, but reels back as darkness_ _explodes_ _, covering the skyline with pitch black, inky darkness._ _Sora_ _jumps to his feet summoning his blade. "What the---" The hero is blown back by a force he can't see. It hurts. Hurts enough to where Sora's skull feels like it is going to kill him._

_Then it stops. When Sora comes to his hands are warm. Saturated in a cakey, slime like texture. When the teen looks down all he sees is an alive looking red liquid. The liquid pours over his hand, spilling, mutating. Sora's Kingdom Key is stuck inside of Xehanort chest. The older man looks almost shocked. Betrayed._

_"Master? I-I'm sorry! I didn't---" Sora swallowed audibly. The Keyblade sinks deeper, and Xehanort falls to his knees. Sora is robbed of speech, as he placed Xehanort's light, almost freakishly frail body, onto his back. The Keyblade is gone. "I tried to save you," Sora whispers, curling next to the man's body._

_"I didn't kill you. I-im a hero. I-I tried to stop you. You were just too s-stubborn." Sora's lip quivered._

**_\--- And then i stay there for a really_ ** **_long_ ** **_time. No words. It replays then stops i don't like this dream. but today It hurt worse than it usually does._ **

Sora sighs as he shut the Dream Journal. He isn't going to school today. He woke up early screaming, and throwing up. Xehanort said it was the best choice if he stayed and rested. Sora perks up at the sound of footsteps. Rushed Sora hides the Journal, as Xehanort approaches the room, carrying a decorative dish filled with oatmeal.

"Are you going to eat?" Sora asked, watching as placed the oatmeal on the stand to cool. Xehanort shook his head, checking Sora's temperature with his hand. "You haven't eaten in a while," Sora comments, fiddling with his fingers.

"I'm fine," Xehanort replied, taking the oatmeal off the stand and handing it to Sora. It was pretty. With blueberries and bananas decorating the top with a drizzle of honey. Sora put it down, and stared at Xehanort with a harsh, cutthroat expression.

"Have some." Sora pushed the bowl toward the "teen", but Xehanort stopped Sora with a glare.

"I want you to eat it _alone_ Sora," Xehanort says aggressively. Sora pouts bring a spoonful to Xehanort's mouth. The man evaded the attack easier than expected. Sora squirmed with anticipation, as Xehanort grabbed his wrist. "Alone means alone child, I made it for you not for me," Xehanort whispers into Sora's ear. The teen suddenly feels hotter than usual.

"But I just wanted to share---"

"You're being rude child. I made it for you, therefore you should eat it. Do not worry for me. I will eat during lunch."

Sora can do nothing but nod at this.

~•~•~

It's the afternoon when Sora proposes they watch a movie.

Out of all five movies Sora graciously picked out. Xehanort agrees to watch  An old cartoon movie with a questionable plot that seemed to capture Sora's interest. For the duration of the film Sora was excitedly chatting with Xehanort, who gave the energetic boy half baked answers, but somewhere at the end of the film the boy starts to nod off. Sora bas no complaints as Xehanort shuts off the television, and carried the tiresome teen to his room.

Xehanort makes sure to set the teen down gently, and wrap the blanket around his body in a secure, but not suffocating manner. Just as the man was going to leave Sora wraps his hand around the man's hand.

"You should nap too." Is all the boy says, before he passes out on the fluffy pillows. Xehanort debates weather he really want to sleep at this time. The thought of a nap was alluring. Silently, Xehanort took off his shirt, and got underneath the blanket.

He's out within mintues.

~•~•~

_"Hey?" Sora calls. Hesitation creeping up on his back. It's dark. Darker than the teen would like it to be. A hand grabs him from the impending darkness. Although It's not threatening, Sora feels on edge. The hanss massage the boys tense shoulders helping him_ _relax_ _. "Hey--Ah!" Sora is turned around and greeted by a hug. It's warm and welcoming. The Keyblade hero could just melt into the affectionate way the body holding_ _his_ _body rubbed his neck and arms._

_"Boy." A husky sweet voice says in his ear. A notable lit to the voice. "Relax."_

_"Master Xehanort? Are you---"_

_"Shhh." Xehanort interrupts_ _the_ _flow of words. The man is older again. His expression worn down as always, but in the darkness he smiles, making Sora's belly flood with heat. His smile is pretty. Sora cries out as the older man's toungue lapped out on his neck_ _and_ _sucked the tender skin. Sora's back hits a wall behind him._

_"M-master!" Cries Sora. "I don't think this is appropriate!" Sora is on his back now.  Xehanort is just above him. Sora is grinding his pelvis on Xehanort's midsection trying to create friction. Warmth floods his senses, and he wants to feel Xehanort all over him. He wants to feel Xehanort all_ _inside_ _him._

_But he can't._

_He can't._

_That makes Sora so frustrated._

When Sora woke up he thought he had wet the bed again. His cheeks redden at the thought of that, but then he realized this substance in his underwear was far too sticky to be pee. His next though was he was bleeding or something down there. How _embarrassing_. Then, it hit his like a freight train. The dream. Sora blushes, as he raced to the bathroom with a change of clothes.

He hoped to god he hadn't done anything embarrassing in his sleep.

As soon as he was showered and dressed, Sora inevitably trudges into the loft. Xehanort is there, drinking tea and reading a book. Sora sits down opposite to Xehanort, and watches his young face scan the pages of the book.

"You were sleep for a long time. I would've woken you, but I allowed you more sleep." Xehanort takes a few drinks of the scalding tea, then places it down on the table. "You were making alot of obsence noises while saying my name. Was I hurting you in your dream? Or was I dying?"

"N-no. Nothing to worry over." Xehanort raises an eyebrow, but then shrugs.

"Alright then. Do you want an early dinner? Or do you want to watch television and wait?" Sora squirmed. Xehanort noted this with his very clinical styled observation.

"Waiting is fine by me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sora is getting heated ;)


End file.
